FIG. 24a illustrates part of the photoreceptor surface of a solid-state electronic image sensing device 1. The solid-state electronic image sensing device 1 is provided with a number of optoelectronic transducers 2 in the horizontal and vertical directions. Formed on the photoreceptor surfaces of the optoelectronic transducers 2 are color filters R having a characteristic that transmits a light component of the color red, color filters G having a characteristic that transmits a light component of the color green, or color filters B having a characteristic that transmits a light component of the color blue. In FIG. 24a, the color filters R, G or B are formed on the photoreceptor surfaces of the optoelectronic transducers 2 in an array referred to as the “Bayer array”. FIG. 24b illustrates the manner in which an image having a period that corresponds to three columns of the optoelectronic transducers 2 of the solid-state electronic image sensing device 1 is formed on the solid-state electronic image sensing device 1. The level of the white-color portions is 255 if expressed by eight bits and the level of the portions indicated by the hatching is 0 if expressed by eight bits. If subsampling processing, which is for reading out signal charge that has accumulated in a (3n+1)th row (where n is a positive integer), is executed in a case where such an image has been formed, high-frequency components repeat and a bright, flat Moiré image is produced, as shown in FIG. 24c. 
FIG. 25 illustrates one row of optoelectronic transducers of the solid-state electronic image sensing device 1 shown in FIG. 24a. Signal charge that has accumulated in optoelectronic transducers 2 on which color filters having identical characteristics have been formed are mixed along the horizontal direction.
Since every other color filter has the same characteristic, the resolution of the image after the pixels are mixed declines as if it were passed through a low-pass filter.
Furthermore, if, in a case where an image having a period that corresponds to the columns of the optoelectronic transducers 2 of the solid-state electronic image sensing device 1 is formed on the solid-state electronic image sensing device 1, as shown in FIG. 26a, signal charge is mixed every block of 3×3 pixels of the optoelectronic transducers 2, as shown in FIG. 26b, then the red level within the block will be 255 in terms of eight bits, the green level will be 128 in terms of eight bits, and the blue level will be 0, and an orange color will result (a color Moiré), as depicted in FIG. 26c. 
Conventionally, the occurrence of color Moiré is suppressed by placing an optical low-pass filter in front of the photoreceptor surface of the solid-state electronic image sensing device and removing the high-frequency components of the image of the subject. However, there is a decline in resolution.
In order to deal with this, there is a technique (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-308080) in which the filter array of the solid-state electronic image sensing devices is made a three-color random array that satisfies an array limit condition, namely that any pixel of interest adjoin three colors, which include the color of this pixel of interest, at any of four sides of this pixel of interest. However, it is necessary to optimize synchronization processing for every random pattern. This is troublesome. In addition, this technique is not effective in dealing with false colors ascribable to high-frequency components.
Further, there is also a sensor (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136766) having a plurality of filters of different spectral sensitivities, in which first and second filters among these are arranged alternately at a first predetermined period along one diagonal direction of an image grid and alternately at a second predetermined period only the other diagonal direction. However, the precision of pixel reproduction is not high. There is also a technique (U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,706) for applying optimum interpolation also to patterns other than horizontal and vertical edges.
Furthermore, in cases where, owing to subsampling of pixels, the amount of data is reduced and the frame rate raised, pixel interpolation processing is executed after subsampling processing and, hence, processing is inevitably complicated. In addition, false signals are produced as well.